


Date Night with Lucius

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione takes Lucius on a date in America
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Date Night with Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble inspired by the cutest manip from TriDogMom. Thank you for listening to my ramblings and reading over it for my mistakes!!

img src="[](https://imgur.com/GqbWyVi)"

Surprising Lucius with a date at Coney Island in New York was a risky idea. As much as Hermione loved his pale complexion, he really needed to get out in the sun sometimes. But now she was doubting her plans to spend the day exploring a national landmark in America. 

“Exactly what is it we are doing here?” Lucius grunted, holding his hand above his eyes. The sun really was bright at the beach.

“We are enjoying the beautiful autumn day. You told me I could choose anything in the world to do for our date night. So the date night just started a little early” Hermione was overflowing with excitement. 

Hermione dragged him to all the attractions Coney Island had to offer. They rode the carousel, roller coasters, wandered through the aquarium for what seemed like hours. At least it was indoors and away from the sun. 

On the way to their dinner destination Hermione began to squeal and bounce up and down. She caught Lucius looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“What has you so excited this time?” Lucius signed. How she still had so much energy was a mystery to Lucius.

“ A PHOTO BOOTH!! I haven’t been to a photo booth since I was a child. Come on. We need pictures to document our trip!” Dragging him as she rambled off an explanation of how it works.

“So, we just sit here, smile or whatever, and this machine takes pictures and shoots them out instantly? Muggles have some interesting contraptions.”

“Yes that’s the basic idea. But we make funny faces, serious faces, anything we want to capture on film.”

Taking a seat, Lucius watched Hermione close the half curtain and put the money in the slot. A counter appeared on the screen where their faces had been just moments ago. 3...2...1...flash-pause-flash-pause--this happened a number of times. After two rounds, Lucuis finally figured it out.

On the third time Hermione put the money in, Lucius had a plan. Serious face, silly face-whatever that looks like, casual face, and smack. He surprised her with the perfect kiss, captured at the perfect moment.


End file.
